


Victorious

by Freckledbun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckledbun/pseuds/Freckledbun
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky had a long running crush on Victor, but his opportunity to act was far gone. Coping with unrequited love can be complicated, and in Yuri's case, messy. Join Yuri and the gang as they all have terrible love lives and even worse intimate encounters!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rated E for later chapters. Will update tags accordingly. I plan on having this be fairly long with lots of kinks!

Today was the big day; the day of the wedding; the day of Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki’s wedding. Who would be taking whose last name? Was that even a thing for the Japanese? Was Yuri a bride-zilla or was it Victor that threw all the fits? The wedding planning must have been so dramatic that it’s a wonder they were getting married at all. Where would they be living from then on? Victor had made an announcement to return to skating after the Grand Prix Finals, so it seemed like someone was going to have to make a compromise about their home rink. But all those questions melted away when pachelbel's canon began to play and the grooms strode down the aisle arm in arm.

 

Yuri Plisetsky sat slouched in an uncomfortable white chair in a fancy suit and neatly done hair. Across the aisle from him were all were all the Japanese members of the other Yuri’s family. The rest of their skating friends were divided up between the sides. There weren’t a ton of people Victor could claim for his plot of uncomfortable wedding chairs. Oh sure, he had friends, but not much family or seemingly any at all. If Yuri were to think about it, he knew nothing of of Victor’s family but that was neither here nor there. Yuri just wondered why they weren’t even attending Victor’s big day. They couldn’t have hated gay people, because no one did that in this day and age, that’s for sure. The remainder of the guests, Victor’s estranged family notwithstanding, were all friends and plus ones that no one had ever seen before and probably would never see again. Who doesn’t want one-night-stands in their wedding album? Good thing Victor was loaded beyond belief. The crowd was prim and attentive watching the ceremony, everyone but Yuri. He was zoning out, trying to steady his shaking hands.

          

There were “I do’s,” big applause, a big kiss, and even bigger applause. The clock struck the end of the final hour and the deed was done. Victor was married to the Japanese klutz, a boy who proved his grace immediately by tumbling down the altar steps as they descended. Victor had to scoop up his doofus mate and carry him down the aisle as rice was thrown at them and photos were snapped. Attendees were encouraged to make their way over to the tented venue where there was happy hour, dinner, and dancing to be had.

          

Yuri lingered behind everyone, not one to rush over like an idiot to a social gathering. As he tailed the crowd, he accidentally locked eyes with his name double and quickly looked away. Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov (That’s terrible. Can they not?) broke away from greeting his guests to make his way over to talk to the boy who had defeated him, the boy that he now considered a good friend. Yuri did not return that consideration. They weren’t friends in his opinion at all. They were. Something. But they were definitely not friends. (They were.)

          

“Thanks for coming, Yurio!” Victor and Yuri were the only ones who ever called him that, literally the only people at all. “I’m so happy you made it,” Yuri, the man thief, spoke with a big, silly grin. This was the best day of his life. He was also super selfish for even having this day at all. The events that led up to this day were dripping in selfish actions. It was hard to be happy for him.

          

Yuri, the rude pussy of Russia, ever one to put his foot right into his mouth, unable to put on a face for anyone ever, replied to Yuri Katsuki’s gratitude with: “Congratulations. What a good job you’ve done actually managing to take Victor away from the rest of the world, pig.” That didn’t come out right.

          

The newlywed looked dumbfounded for a fraction of a second, but his expression melted into bemusement and he put on a genuine smile. Yurio always said stuff like that when he was covering up that they were actually friends. He snickered and shot back with, “Well if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it.” He laughed and playfully punched Yurio’s shoulder before flittering away to greet his other guests.

          

Yuri wanted to die. How DARE that talentless hack. He was such a. He was such. HE WAS SHIT. Yuri stood there in horror for a second and turned to stomp off, kicking up dirt as he went. He needed a walk and some air away from all the noxious gas that Yuri Katsuki put out whenever he said anything.

 

Yuri ended up sitting behind a thick wall of neatly landscaped trees on a fancy stone bench overlooking one of those baby angel statue fountains. He could look like he fit in with the rest of the happy wedding guests just fine in his fancy suit and neatly done hair, but alone now, his body language told a different tale. While the other guests laughed and danced and drank, he could only keep his chill, cool kid demeanor going for so long. Normally it was easy, but that’s because he never involved himself with others. This was different. He’d let his guard down. He’d gotten his hopes up. And now, well, now he was on a train going over a cliff. He had been on it for some time now. But now, one could say it had taken the final plunge over the edge, whereas before there was hope it would stop, hope he’d be allowed off the train. No such luck.

          

So instead of partying, Yuri sat there, hiding and shaking. He looked down at his thin fingers, seemingly fascinated with his ability to form a strong fist. He was in all actuality fixated on how stupid he felt for even being upset. It’s not like he didn’t know this was coming. He didn’t care when he got the invitation or throughout the whole disgusting ceremony. He was neutral. He showed up. So why then did seeing that stupid smile cause such a disturbing reaction? Why did the other Yuri’s words hurt so badly? He hated being this way. Why couldn’t he just calm down and play it cool?

          

“There you are!”

          

Yuri scrambled. Panicked. Be cool. He posed in a way that seemed to look like he hadn’t just been sitting there on the verge of a meltdown, but instead that he was just too chill for the party. Parties were for nerds. Nerds like JJ. A nerd like JJ, who was the person that had just rounded the corner and said, “There you are,” in his stupid, annoying voice. He said it in a voice that indicated that JJ of all people was looking for Yuri Plisetsky specifically.

          

“What do _you_ want?” Yuri said, showing clear disdain for the other with his tone and the way he kicked a rock straight into the fountain with athletic precision. Ten points.

          

“Everyone misses your great legs out there on the dance floor, blondie~” JJ teased with a sly smile. That definitely, absolutely was not the reason.

          

“Feh. They’ll have to wait. I want to be alone.” That means no Canadians allowed. JJ get out.

          

“Cool! Me too.” JJ sat down right next to Yuri, despite the litany of completely available tiny stone benches surrounding the fountain. This was the exact opposite of getting out.

          

Yuri didn’t look at him. Behind his hair, at this close of a range, it was obvious his eyes were puffy. He’d won the Grand Prix Finals, despite Victor ditching him, so why was he miserable? He should have felt half grand at the very least.

          

“You know,” JJ started. “Isabella and I took a break. She wanted to keep supporting me but I can’t even look at her. I can’t accept it. I’m not good enough for her anymore.” He took a pause to give Yuri a good once over. “You must be fucked up about Victor, right?”

          

“ _No_ ,” Yuri spat back, now looking at him, spite covering up the despair momentarily.

          

“Okay, so I’m right. You’re so into Victor. Everyone knew it. Even him. So now even though you won, you’re still moping around like a loser. I know because that’s what I’m doing. Great minds think alike.” JJ comparing himself to Yuri felt acidic. Yuri felt even worse. He didn’t want this conversation. He considered leaving. Oddly, he didn’t.

          

“I’m not “into” Victor. I just think he’s a dumbass for ruining his career for a pig.” Air quotes. He was something to Victor all right. A toy?

          

JJ stood up. Yuri hoped he’d just be leaving, satisfied with Yuri’s snark enough to call this interaction quits until the next round of heckling was to be scheduled. Instead of that, he stepped in front of Yuri and hovered over him, leaning in close, uncomfortably in his bubble. Yuri furrowed his brows and looked away with a curled lip. JJ then grabbed his chin to force him to turn his head back. Yuri raised his hand to push him back, but his wrist was caught by JJ’s free hand and gripped tight.

          

“Let me go asshole,” Yuri snarled. JJ could clearly see the residual panic on his face from his earlier self-putdown session. He didn’t budge.

          

“You don’t need Victor.”

          

“I know.”

          

“You’re better than him.”

          

“I know that too.”

          

“But you’re not happy anyway, so what was the point of all that effort?” This question made Yuri’s blood boil. He wrestled himself away from JJ and fell back off the bench, landing stupidly in the dirt and flowers landscaped back there.

          

“I don’t need your validation!” He scrambled up to his feet, stepping up onto the bench so he could come back to the front, but just stood up there instead, towering over JJ, covered in dirt. He opened his mouth to tell him the ever-living fuck off but instead he clenched his jaw and just... kicked his amazing leg up, intent on landing it with JJ’s face as the runway.

          

Too bad JJ caught his ankle, holding him there. He had the nerve to laugh out loud, pushing Yuri’s leg higher, and challenging his balance. He laughed louder.

          

“Wow!” he whistled. “You’re so flexible. Victor is missing out!” This wasn’t funny. Yuri wanted to struggle, but he was being posed so dangerously that it would be best to wait to be let down. How humiliating. “See, Yuri, if it were me? I’d have eaten you right up.” Yuri was turning red. “I could be your coach~” he offered in a husky tone, leaning in further, pushing harder. Yuri was going to have to hold on for balance if he wanted to stay up.

          

Yuri’s eyes slowly widened. He started losing it. It hurt. His legs hurt. No. His heart hurt. Normally he was so cold, so angry, but he did long for companionship, whether he’d admit it or not. He wanted attention. He wanted love. He was a lonely king on top of the mountain, a lonely skater who, completely uncharacteristically as far as JJ had ever known, had hot tears forming in the corners of his eyes. JJ had been right about Yuri being broken up and this was his admission to it: losing his cool where someone could see it. He wanted to disappear.

          

And then Yuri did the one thing neither of them was expecting. Instead of grabbing JJ’s shoulders for support, he grabbed either side of his face in his hands, closing the gap between them to crush their lips together. He needed his control back now and this was the only thing he could think of. Take that Victor. Yuri could be surprising too.

          

JJ was, in fact, _surprised_. His teasing was always met with scorn. That’s why he’d keep doing it. It was fun to rile Yuri up. What he always expected was violence. He’d never thought Yuri would return the volley. What he did expect - and what was now known to be true - was that Yuri was a terrible kisser. His anti-social behavior screamed inexperience. It was fine. JJ could carry the team all by himself. He pressed his lips back to Yuri’s and allowed the boy to have control until he had freaked himself out enough to pull away. It was like someone licking the palm of someone else's hand when they clapped it over your mouth; it was a play for dominance, a show of disgusting force. Yuri was now red but not longer tearing up. Somehow, that had slightly returned him to normal.

          

Yuri narrowed his eyes at JJ. His leg was still stretched up between them, hands still grabbing JJ’s face.

          

“I don’t need a new coach,” he said coldly, concluding the previous part of the conversation.

          

“You do if you thought you could ever kiss anyone, especially Victor, like THAT,” JJ chided with his signature sly grin. Yuri clicked his tongue at him in response. “I mean you’re not even of age, so I wouldn’t feel bad that I’m ahead,” he laughed. “Maybe if you practiced, you’d beat me in that one day too.”

          

“Okay.” How matter of fact. Another surprise.

          

“Sure then. I’ll be your coach when you become an adult~” JJ had been taken aback but Yuri couldn’t out-escalate him with his one word replies. However, he was not a pedophile, so he wouldn’t be going over the line. Who did you think he was after all?

          

“The age of consent in Russia is sixteen,” Yuri said bluntly with a shrug. That was more than one word for sure. Yuri noticed his leg was starting to cramp.

          

“You’re fifteen,” JJ reminded him.

          

“Not today, I’m not.” Oh fuck. Victor had the wedding right on Yuri’s birthday? He should have waited until after the world championship. How horrible could he get? No wonder Yuri had been sulking.

          

JJ pulled Yuri off the bench and into his arms, supporting under his knees, ironically _bridal_ style. He spun around and sat them both down on the bench, Yuri in his lap. Yuri tensed up but started to relax, as he was now able to unextend his strained leg muscles with a hiss.

          

“Okay, first lesson,” JJ started, catching Yuri’s attention, “don’t be so rough right out of the gate. Where is all that agape of yours?”

          

“I don’t have any for you,” Yuri laughed, cracking a malicious smile. Now he was really starting to feel better. All he really did need was a hug, even if it was from JJ, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

          

“It’s called acting. This is why I beat you twice on fair ground.” JJ pushed Yuri’s bangs back gently.

          

“I beat you where it counted most.” Yuri stared at him, something strange behind his sparkling eyes. “I could beat you where it counts most with this too.” Good luck beating a playboy at sex, Yurio. Good fucking luck. Literally.

          

JJ bit back a great remark about Yuri’s ass but at the very least cracked a humored smile in regards to it. He was having a great time at the wedding all of a sudden, what with a cutie in his lap, attempting to match his wits with pure spite. It really got his blood pumping. He was no longer regretting coming alone and all of a sudden he was hatching a whole plan.

          

“Prove it,” JJ challenged Yuri. Hey, who said that plans had to be complicated?

          

“Prove what? That I can-“ Yuri was cut off as he was dumped onto the ground indignantly, landing with a thud. “Hey shithead! What was that for?!”

          

JJ stood over him, hands on his hips, grinning maliciously. “Prove you can beat me where it counts.”

          

Yuri glared up at him. He was such a pompous asshole, but the blond was not one to stand down from a challenge. He would fight to the death in order to be a winner. He shifted to his knees, the fire in his eyes matching the blush on his cheeks as he reached up for JJ’s pants. JJ, however, just slid his thumbs under his own waistband, gripped, and ripped his pants right off, whipping them away behind him. Who in the actual fuck would wear breakaway suit pants to a wedding?

          

“I wasn’t going to be out done by Chris this time,” JJ gloated, somehow acting like he wasn’t a giant embarrassment. Yuri rolled his eyes but when he returned his attention to the task at hand, he found himself licking his lips as the visage of JJ’s crotch. He stated imagining blowing JJ’s mind and sitting on that stupid face of his.

 

 

...Good plan.


End file.
